El día más importante de mi vida
by Bra1
Summary: Es el día más importante de su vida y por eso es el momento de pararse a pensar ¿cómo se siente?¿qué opina?¿cómo se lo toman los demás?Cada persona tiene unas preferencias y para cual el día más importante de su vida responde a ellas [ONESHOOT]


¡Konnichiwa! Por fin tras mucho tiempo en inactividad he vuelto a escribir un fic, lo que es más, me he atrevido con una serie que me encanta y de la que hasta ahora no había publicado nada (cosas escritas si tengopero nada que merezca la pena leer)

Este es un fic de pensamientos, como no se marcan las conversaciones como tales (los guiones y demás) he usado algunos emoticones para darle más expresividad a lo que se dice, creo que si estáis por la red seguro que los conocéis en su gran mayoría, si no es así tan solo preguntar (los silencios estan marcados con ----)

Espero que os guste y me dejeis reviews comentandome lo que querais es más dejar vuestro e-mail y os podre responder

Espero disfrutéis de la lectura

**_EL DÍA MÁS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA_**

Hoy es sin duda el día más importante de mi vida: no me han ascendido de puesto, no he sacado la mejor nota en criminología (aunque casi :P), no me ha llegado un gran caso que me proporcionara fama mundial, ni tampoco me ha tocado la lotería; no, lo que pasa hoy es muy importante; es algo que llevo deseando mucho tiempo y que otro tanto me ha costado conseguir¿adivináis¡OH venga, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente por muy malas dotes detectivescas que tenga sabría perfectamente adivinarlo, claro que no espero que estéis a mi altura como detective, eso seria mucho pedir ya que yo soy el mejor detective de todo Japón; aquel que ha resuelto grandes casos; yo soy el grandísimo y maravillosísimo ¿Qué? O.O ¿QUÉ HABÉIS DICHO? Ò.Ó ; ¡no¡no soy Shinichi Kudo! Yo soy mucho mejor que el en todos los sentidos; yo soy ni más ni menos que el gran detective del oeste**¡Heiji Hattori! **

Se lo qué todos pensáis _¡bah! Shinichi Kudo es mejor detective; resolvió casos muy complicados para la policía y consiguió volver a ser él enfrentándose directamente a la organización de los hombres de negro_pues si; esos son grandes logros; pero yo soy mejor que él¿Qué por qué? Por algo tan sencillo como que tengo una novia maravillosa: guapa, dulce; excelente cocinera, que sabe ponerme los pies en el suelo ¿Qué Kudo también tiene una novia así¿Qué sale con Mouri¡Bah! Eso ya lo se; pero a diferencia de él yo soy el más valiente de los dos porque aunque llevo menos de salir con mi novia he dado el paso, el gran paso; hoy es el día más importante de mi vida porque hoy **¡me caso!**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**---- **

**----**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**----**

Ò.ó ¿Qué¿De que os reís? No es un chiste . ¡No os riáis! T.T ..¡ya vale no? ¬¬

Así me gusta, tomáoslo en serio, como iba diciendo hoy me caso¡Ey tú! El del fondo ¡que te estoy viendo con las risitas!...Se que nadie se lo esperaba de mi perobueno a lo que iba hoy es el día más importante de mi vida, se que suena cursi y ñoño pero no lo es para nada; no si tenemos en cuenta que esta es la decisión más meditada y sopesada de toda mi vida; apenas tenemos veinte años y llevamos uno saliendo pero ambos sabemos que esto es lo que queremos; al fin y al cabo nos conocemos de toda la vida, hemos crecido juntos (muy juntos) y sabemos como es el otro, por eso; la amistad que nos unió de pequeños fue aumentando y en la adolescencia se convirtió en amor, un amor que ninguno de los dos quería declarar hasta que llegamos a la juventud y nos dejamos de juegos tontos

La cosa es que hoy me caso con mi único amor, el que lo ha sido toda la vida, mi mejor amiga de la infancia: Kazuha Toyama; un bonito nombre para una bonita mujer sin duda, un nombre que se vera mejor aun cuando se acompañe del apellido Hattori, Kazuha Hattori - ¿suena bien verdad? claro que si, al fin y al cabo hoy dejara de ser mi novia para ser mi esposa y eso no es algo que ocurra todos los días; es más, espero que sea así y que esta sea la única y duradera vez.

Como estaba diciendo hoy es el día mas importante de mi vida porque hoy me caso con la mujer más maravillosa: es guapa, dulce cuando quiere, buena ama de casa, inocente -, gritona, violenta, llorona, miedicaya, ya lo se_ ¿y esas son virtudes que la hacen una mujer maravillosa?_ Pues si, para mi si porque para mí es la mujer perfecta: me apoya, me comprende, me cuida, se preocupa por mi, evita que haga muchas locuras, me baja los humos cuando se me suben demasiadoy ante todo me quiere y la quiero que es lo único que importa.

----

----

No creí que diría esto peroaunque me cueste mucho aceptarlo estoy nervioso, demasiado nervioso T.T. Ya esta todo casi listo; el templo, los invitados, el banquetecomo nuestros padres se han encargado de todo y como somos de familias tan tradicionales hemos optado por una boda tradicional, kimonos, templos y las viejas tradiciones. Al fin y al cabo eso era lo que menos nos importaba, lo único importante sin duda era el estar juntos. Yo por mi me hubiese ido a vivir con ella directamente sin necesidad de tantas tradiciones y tanto papeleo, si no fuese por nuestras familias y ese tópico de que todas las mujeres sueñan con el día de su boda

Pero en fin, falta menos de quince minutos para que salga a donde los invitados y me toque esperar allí de pie, en el punto de mira de todos, hasta que llegue la novia, en este caso mi preciosa y flamante noviaque sin duda llegara tarde como manda la tradición

Por suerte entre mis invitados esta Kudo y se que pronto podré restregarle mi avanceaunque cada vez pienso más en quien es el más valiente si yo que di el paso o él que disfruta aun de su libertad T.T

Después de conocer de toda la vida a Ran, haber estado años separado de ella por sus meteduras de narices y tras dos años de volver a ser él lo más a lo que ha llegado ha sido a decirle algún te quiero y un par de besos sin ninguna oficialidad de novios, pero por lo menos sigue manteniendo su independencia y su libertad, a mi dentro de diez minutos se me habrá acabadono me malinterpretéis no quiero decir que no quiera casarme o que prefiera no tener nada con Kazuha-chan, es solo que ahora vendrán todas las responsabilidades, necesitare un sueldo fijo lo que puede significar dejar de ser detective por mi cuenta, tendré que pensar en ser más cuidadoso con mi trabajo porque habrá alguien esperándome(siempre lo ha habido pero ahora es mas claro) y luego vendrán los hijos¬/¬ ¿qué¿qué me miráis? ; es lógico pensarlo al fin y al cabo, ya no tengo dieciséis años -/- y bueno de todos modos esa es la finalidad del matrimonio según mis padres

**_TOC, TOC_**; oigo el sonido de la puerta y me pongo más nervioso aun ¿Quién será¿Mi padre¿Mi madre?...vale ni uno ni otro sino mi mejor amigo y compañeroveo como se ríe y se dirige hacia mi, sabe que estoy nervioso y viene a ponerme más aún¡seguro, le conozco demasiado . lo dicho, conozco a este hijo de su demasiado ya; ha sido llegar y lo primero que me suelta es _Ostras Hattori, tío, hay más de 100 invitados seguro; ¿has invitado a toda Osaka o qué?_ ¿Y que pasa? pues nada, tan solo que ¡ha conseguido ponerme mas nervioso de lo que estaba, justo lo que quería; ¡maldito Kudo! Pero ya vera ), oh si ya vera pronto tomare mi venganza MUAJAJA**Cof, Cof** vale, vale -.-U

_¿Y tú¿Para cuando Kudo?_, veo como trata de cambiar de tema y se sonroja; ja pero esto no se queda así ); _Hay muchos chicos detrás de ella y en cualquier momento te la pueden ganar. ¿Qué me dices de ese **karateka** tan **guapetón** que trabaja con ella?_ Ahora su cara cambia del rojo de la vergüenza al de la irasi algo tenemos en común es lo celosos que somos hacia nuestras amigas de la infancia.Pero mejor dejo de picarle o ¡capaz que no me podré casar hoy!.

Kudo me ayuda a colocarme el yukata bien y me da ánimos, me acompaña hasta la salida del templo y antes de dejarme me dice algo que de verdad me sorprende _Felicidades Heiji, no sabes como te envidio_ tres cosas que nunca espere de él:

1.- Que me felicitase O.o

2.- Que me llamase por mi nombre de pila o.O

3.- ¡Y sobre todo que dijese que me envidia! O.O

Uf, maldita sea, ahora si que me vuelven los nervios y más fuerte, Kudo se quedo corto con su cálculos acerca de los invitados; ¡es que acaso mis padres y mis suegros han invitado a medio Japón o qué? Seguro que a la mitad ni los conozco -.-

Tendré que acostumbrarme porque veo que todavía me queda un rato hasta que Kazuha aparezca; mientras hago lo que mejor se me da, observar. Puedo ver claramente a mis padres emocionados por el momento, cerca suyo a mi mejor amigo riendo y sonrojándose cada vez que su novia le dice algo o le coge de la manotodos están animados y charlando hasta que de repente se callan, y es obvio porque...

Todavía nervioso me giro hacia el pasillo que los invitados dejan y allí la veo, con su precioso kimono blanco bordado, sus flores, su oscuro cabello suelto ¡Dios mío de mi vida, cada vez que la veo me parece más hermosa! Como siga babeando así por ella acabare deshidratado antes de acabar la noche.

Su padre al borde de las lagrimas la deja a mi lado con la cabeza gacha, esta tan o más nerviosa que yo, eso se nota, no se que hacer ¿le doy la mano¿le digo algo?... ¡no se que hacer! Los nervios me traicionan ;; .De repente noto algo calido en mi mano, Kazuha tan nerviosa como yo da el primer paso y, todavía con la cabeza gacha, enlaza sus dedos con los míos. Tengo que decirle algo, por ejemplo lo hermosa que está¡Joder! no podía decirle otra cosa, no, he tenido que decirle _estoy asustado_; ahora si que la he cagado! Mierda!...sin embargo ella me responde_ ¡Ahou! yo también_ y me dedica una de esas sonrisas que me gustan tanto.

Ambos estamos mas tranquilos ahora y llega el momento que tanto hemos esperado, el sacerdote habla y habla y llega el tan esperado _puede besar a la novia_(¡aleluya por la occidentalizacion del rito! ToT ).Seguimos agarrados de la mano y por fin tras todo puedo decirle lo que llevo toda la ceremonia queriendo decirle _Estas preciosa Kazuha,_ y antes de que pueda responderme la beso, uno de esos besos que tanto me gustan en la intimidad en los que la sujeto de la nuca y no la dejo escapar de mis labios; al fin y al cabo ¿qué más da el publico? No tengo nada de que avergonzarme, es nuestro primer beso como marido y mujer y es la mujer a la que amo con todo mi corazón; tengo claro que no dejare a ningún otro hombre que se le acerque porque sin duda ellaella lo es todo para mi

La noche es larga y todavía queda la celebración y la luna de miel, estoy seguro de que muchos besos más como este- y mejores aún- están por llegar y tengo muchos planes para nuestra luna de miel, oh si¡ey! ¬¬ ya basta¡ya habéis visto demasiado mis pensamientos! no esperéis ni de casualidad los de la luna de miel porque es todo sólo para dos ¬¬ así que si me disculpáis tenemos que celebrar un banquete para luego poder disfrutar de una movidita luna de miel ) seguro que esta noche será inolvidabley no,_** ¡no estáis invitados! ¬¬**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **_

**_NOTA:_** ¡Uff¡Por fin! Llevaba cosa de año y pico sin escribir por distintos motivos y de repente, una noche con el calor y el aburrimiento se me ocurrió esto y esa misma noche empecé a escribirlolo peor ha sido pasarlo al ordenador X.x ¡dios mío que calor! Pero por fin lo he terminado de corregir y ¡publicado!

¿Qué os ha parecido? Se que no es una maravilla, pero he perdido el ritmo al estar tanto tiempo en inactivo (espero que eso no vuelva a ocurrir O.o)La verdad es que Heiji me encanta y la pareja que hace con Kazuha también (me gusta mucho Shinichi y Ran pero es que a la larga acaban cansandome xD) y bueno espero no haberlos sacado mucho de sus personalidades (los he visto más bien pocas veces en acción)

Espero que os haya gustado este oneshoot y aunque no sea así que me dejéis un review con vuestra opinión; si no podéis un **review** un e-mail también esta bien ( )

Gracias por haberos molestado en leer hasta aquí n.n

¡Matta ne!


End file.
